


Winter Storm Bucky

by RuckyStarnes (GracieForeth)



Series: Bucky Barnes One Shots [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracieForeth/pseuds/RuckyStarnes
Summary: Based on the name of the winter storm (Bucky) that hit the Midwest in 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 294  
> Warning: None

"Bucky!" Y/N yelled from the living room. "Come here!"

Bucky walked into the living room perplexed on why his wife was yelling with so much enthusiasm. "What is it?"

Y/N pointed at the TV, giggling and jumping in her seat on the couch. "Look!" she pointed at the TV.

He sighed and looked at the TV, his eyes widened. "What the hell?"

Y/N was watching The Weather Channel and there in big words was Winter Storm Bucky over the state of Wisconsin. Y/N was giggling like mad.

"Why you attacking the Midwest, Winter Storm?" she giggled harder, grabbing her stomach

"It's not funny, Y/N," Bucky growled.

"But it is! I have to text this to Stark!" she exclaimed, picking up her phone.

"No!" Bucky yelled, reaching for her, but she jumped over the back of the couch. "Y/N! Seriously! If you send that to him, you're going to get!" he chased after her.

"You'll have to catch me first Winter Storm!" Y/N teased as she ran to the bedroom and closed the door, only for it to be blocked by Bucky's foot. Her eyes went wide as he pushed the door open, his eyes narrowed at her. He slowly walked towards her.

"Did you send it?" he asked calmly.

Y/N slowly nodded. "Sorry?" she whispered.

Bucky looked down at her. He saw Y/N swallowed hard, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He sighed, "You're lucky I love you." he hugged her and kissed her head.

"I love you too, Winter Storm." Y/N squealed as Bucky picked her up and dropped her on the bed, has his fingers dug into her side, tickling her.

"The love only goes so far," he said through a smile.


End file.
